


Walking In The Winter

by byungpeaches



Series: Walking In The Winter [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungpeaches/pseuds/byungpeaches
Summary: After breaking up with you, I lost a lot and have a lot to get back.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Series: Walking In The Winter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798612
Kudos: 1





	Walking In The Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Tulisan ini adalah songfic berdasarkan lirik lagu Yun Ddan Ddan - Walking In The Winter.

_Sembilan.. sepuluh.. sebelas.._

_Bukan, dua belas bulan._

Berarti sudah satu tahun sejak Byungchan terakhir kali mendengar kabar tentang Seungwoo. Saat ini, tepatnya karena lagu milik _One More Chance_ yang berjudul _I Think About You_ yang secara tiba-tiba dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi _cafe_ , Jinhyuk dengan kurang ajarnya bilang, “Chan, lagunya Bang Seungwoo tuh.” Yang otomatis membuat temannya yang lain –Seungyoun, menimpali.

"Byungchan kalau yang nyanyi di depan itu Bang Seungwoo pasti udah balikan lagi, kayak waktu itu.” Tambah Seungyoun sambil tertawa –sangat kencang.

 _Dasar_. Dalam hati Byungchan membatin _‘sialan’_ , 'duo kompor' memang julukan dua temannya itu. Byungchan di dalam hati menyumpahi Seungyoun agar tersedak—

_“Uhuk.”_

_Mampus_ , kualat.

Byungchan melihat Hangyul tiba-tiba panik sambil mengambil air putih di depannya untuk diberikan pada Seungyoun yang masih terbatuk-batuk sambil mengelus punggung pacarnya itu, _dasar bucin_.

Wooseok yang sedang makan tiba-tiba saja memberhentikan kegiatannya. “Kualat lo tuh. Udah jangan dibahas lagi sih Youn, lagian Byungchan juga udah _move on_.”

_“Uhuk.”_

Kali ini jadi Byungchan yang tersedak mie yang sedang ia makan, untung saja suara batuk Byungchan tidak sekeras Seungyoun, sehingga teman-temannya tidak ada yang menyadari.

“Gara-gara ini lagu, Seok. Gue jadi keinget sama gemesnya mereka berdua dulu.”

“Udah sih, santai kayak apa aja _haha_..” Byungchan tertawa hambar. “Gue udah _move on_ kok.”

“Tuh kan Seok, Byungchan aja santai.”

_My friends sometimes tell me about those good old days_  
_They speak carelessly about you that I couldn’t dare complain about_  
_I can’t even hit myself_  
_That was my problem_

*

_Bohong_

Buktinya saja senyum Byungchan langsung hilang tepat ketika dirinya berada sendirian di dalam mobil. “Goblok banget sih gue..” Diiringi dengan air matanya yang jatuh tanpa permisi.

Topik tentang Seungwoo dari dulu memang selalu membuatnya berubah cengeng, dan Byungchan berhasil melewatinya satu tahun ini. Satu tahun lebih Byungchan berbohong pada orang-orang sekitarnya, termasuk dirinya sendiri. Byungchan belum _move on_ –sama sekali.

_I had to give up a lot after breaking up with you_  
_Now I have a lot to get back_  
_And find it hard to be in love again_  
_The time i loved you_  
_I walked through those painful days_

Memori ketika Byungchan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti dari hubungan kacaunya dengan Seungwoo bahkan masih terekam sempurna di otaknya. Malam itu, dua puluh empat Desember tahun lalu Byungchan mengosongkan waktu dari teman-teman bahkan keluarganya yang mengajak merayakan _moment Christmast Eve_ bersama, demi menyiapkan _surprise party_ untuk ulang tahun Seungwoo.

Byungchan ingat Seungwoo sudah bilang ‘iya’ ketika ia minta untuk mengosongkan jadwal malam itu. Hari itu Byungchan terlampau senang, pada akhirnya setelah empat minggu tidak bertemu dengan Seungwoo karena begitu padatnya jadwal dokter muda itu, ada juga satu hari untuk Byungchan.

Ekspektasi Byungchan mungkin terlalu tinggi, sampai-sampai rencana yang ia susun untuk malam itu sudah lekat di dalam otak. Pukul delapan malam sudah lewat ketika Byungchan mengecek _handphone_ nya –belum juga ada balasan pesan dari Seungwoo. Rasa _insecure_ Byungchan nyaris mengambil alih, namun sisi optimisnya masih meyakinkan Byungchan kalau-kalau saja Seungwoo sedang berada di jalan makanya belum sempat mengecek pesan yang ia kirimkan.

Sesi menunggu Seungwoo malam itu Byungchan habiskan dengan meringkuk di atas sofa sambil menggigiti kuku ibu jarinya –Byungchan _takut_ dikecewakan lagi.

Byungchan tersenyum lebar. Ada telepon masuk –dari Seungwoo.

Namun senyumnya harus sirna dalam hitungan detik.

_“Byungchan, aku minta maaf banget. Ada pasien masuk UGD, dokter yang jaga kebetulan cuma ada aku. Malem ini aku belum bisa pulang, besok aku janji—_

Byungchan memutuskan panggilan telepon Seungwoo sambil tersenyum meringis. Mengambil tas dan mantelnya, meninggalkan semua yang sudah ia siapkan sejak siang tadi di meja makan, mematikan lampu, dan yang terakhir _meninggalkan_ apartemen Seungwoo.

Harusnya Byungchan belajar dari pengalaman. Ada berapa tiket bioskop, konser, musikal, _amusement park_ , bahkan tiket masuk kebun binatang yang berakhir di dalam kotak sampah karena kesibukan Seungwoo –apalagi cuma janji _dinner_ di apartemen. Memang semudah itu Seungwoo membatalkan. Byungchan bukan berharap untuk diprioritaskan _kok_ , hanya satu hari dari tiga puluh satu hari yang Byungchan minta dari Seungwoo. _Apa sesulit itu?_

Jadi Byungchan kirim pesan untuk terakhir kalinya pada Seungwoo.

_Seungwoo, aku capek. Maaf, aku cuma bisa bertahan sampai hari ini. Setelah tiga tahun dua bulan empat belas hari kita, ya? Hari ini kamu ulang tahun, inget? Happy birthday! Aku berharap kamu selalu bahagia._

Setelahnya Byungchan _block_ semua kontak Seungwoo, atau Byungchan perlu ganti _handphone_ besok?

Di dalam mobil Byungchan berkali-kali bilang ke dirinya sendiri kalau dia sudah bertahan dengan sangat baik –sambil sesegukan. Setelah tiga tahun lebih, Byungchan merasa hatinya perlu dibenahi, ditata ulang –kasihan. Karena kalau hati Byungchan punya wujud, mungkin sudah terlampau banyak retaknya. Jadi sebelum hatinya benar-benar rusak, mungkin ini saatnya untuk mundur.

Ini keputusan Byungchan, pasti semuanya akan berlalu.

Byungchan fikir, _awalnya_.

Namun lambat laun Byungchan sadar, kalau semuanya tidak semudah itu.

Di sembilan puluh persen memori otaknya, ada Seungwoo.

Di detik pertama Byungchan mendengar intro lagu _I Think About You_ yang tadi dibawakan oleh penyanyi _cafe_ yang dikunjunginya bersama Jinhyuk, Wooseok, Seungyoun, dan Hangyul, memorinya tentang Seungwoo kembali berputar. Seperti kata Jinhyuk dan Seungyoun, itu lagu Seungwoo untuknya. Lagu yang dinyanyikan Seungwoo ketika mengajak Byungchan balikan sebelum mereka benar-benar putus.

Yang membuat Byungchan ingin sekali kembali ke tanggal dua puluh empat Desember tahun lalu, menjawab telepon Seungwoo kalau dia baik-baik saja. Janjinya diundur besok tidak masalah, bahkan kalau janjinya tidak ditepati Seungwoo lagi juga tidak apa-apa. Asalkan Seungwoo tetap jadi kekasihnya.

Tanpa Seungwoo, Byungchan—

_Kacau._

_After breaking up with you, I cried so many nights_  
_It’s all in the past_  
_A long time has passed_

*

Besoknya Byungchan diajak salah satu _kenalan_ perempuannya menonton film.

Ternyata _melodrama_. Pemeran utama laki-lakinya meninggal sebelum sempat menyatakan perasaan pada lawan mainnya. Yang tentu saja membuat Byungchan berfikir bagaimana kalau sampai akhir hidupnya ia belum bisa _move on_ dari Seungwoo, rohnya pasti tidak bisa tenang sebelum bilang kalau dia masih cinta Seungwoo.

Lamunan Byungchan terhenti ketika menyadari Yena –perempuan yang mengajaknya nonton, menangis tersedu-sedu.

“Yena, _please_ jangan malu-maluin gue.”

“Sedih banget gue kak liat pemaen cowoknya mati duluan sebelum bilang cinta ke ceweknya, kalo beneran ada yang gitu kasian banget sumpah. Bisa gentayangan kali ya.”

“Yen, _please_ itu cuma film oke?”

Padahal meskipun cuma film, Byungchan juga jadi kefikiran.

_I watched a popular movie that makes everyone ugly-cry_  
_Where the protagonist dies or so_  
_People talk about the couple in the movie_  
_But they won’t ever see those two again_  
_Because it’s just a movie_

Sampai luar Yena masih saja menempel dengan Byungchan, maksudnya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sembab karena habis menangis.

“Woy Byungchan, sama yang mana lagi lo hari ini?”

Byungchan kenal dengan suara ini, jadi ia langsung mencari sumber suara—

“Bang Seungyoun?”

“Jadi _playboy_ gini lo Chan abis kelar dari Bang Seungwoo.”

Byungchan tersenyum sekedarnya saja, menanggapi perkataan laki-laki di depannya.

“ _Playboy_ apaan—“ Yena ingin balas menjawab, tapi Byungchan dengan cepat menginjak kaki Yena, yang direspon dengan _‘aduh’_ _‘goblok’_ dari perempuan itu.

“Mumpung masih muda Bang, nikmatin hidup dulu _haha.._ ” Lagi-lagi Byungchan hanya bisa tertawa hambar sambil menanggapi.

Seungyoun pun pergi setelah dipanggil Hangyul yang ternyata baru selesai dari toilet.

“Kakak gue pinter ya bohongnya, badut banget ngaku _playboy_ padahal gue inget banget nama _playlist_ di Spotify-nya _‘easy to remember, hard to forget’_.”

“Diem lo, Yena!”

Iya, Yena itu adik sepupunya. Choi Yena.

_People say I’m a playboy_  
_This is not time to laugh at this silly rumor_  
_Why can’t I talk about myself the way I want?_  
_I can’t make excuses or blame anyone_  
_I don’t say anything, I just laugh_  
_That’s not funny_

*

Bunyi _ringtone handphone_ Byungchan di hari Sabtu siang sukses membangunkan sang empu. Byungchan dengan malas menggapai ke segala arah tempat tidurnya –mencari arah sumber suara. Beberapa hari ini Byungchan uring-uringan, kalau malam Byungchan insomnia. Obat tidurnya sudah lama tidak berpengaruh lagi.

_Dunia memang sedang suka-sukanya bercanda pada Byungchan._

Telepon yang baru saja ia terima, itu dari Sunhwa –kakak perempuan mantan pacarnya. Yang sukses membuat jantung Byungchan rasanya seperti diremas-remas. _Ada apa?_ Byungchan dan otaknya yang memang sedang _slow_ respon pasca bangun tidur pelan-pelan mulai memproses perkataan Sunhwa.

Byungchan lega –tidak ada kabar buruk tentang Seungwoo, _yang sempat Byungchan takutkan._ Meskipun ini bukan berita baik juga sebenarnya.

_“Byungchan, ini kak Sunhwa. Bisa tolong temenin Seungwoo di apartemennya? Kakak harus ke Jepang, ada urusan mendadak. Seungwoo baru kemaren keluar dari rumah sakit. Drop, kecapean, trombositnya rendah, maag, tifus, pokoknya parah banget itu anak. Maaf ya kalau kakak ngerepotin kamu, habisnya seinget kakak cuma sama kamu Seungwoo nurut. Tolong paksa Seungwoo biar bed rest beberapa hari kedepan. Kalau nggak ada yang jagain kakak khawatir Seungwoo nekat masuk kerja. Kamu tau kan Seungwoo kalau udah kerja gimana?”_

Bodohnya Byungchan langsung saja meng-iya-kan.

Sekarang Byungchan berada di tempat parkir apartemen Seungwoo, membaca pesan Sunhwa yang mengirimkan _password_ unit Seungwoo.

_**030214** _

_What the_ – entah apa motivasi Seungwoo menggantinya dengan angka-angka itu.

 _Masa bodoh_. Tanpa berlama-lama Byungchan turun dari mobilnya, menuju unit Seungwoo di lantai tujuh. Byungchan langsung saja masuk- karena memang dia tau _password_ -nya. Byungchan yang berfikir kalau Seungwoo paling tidak masih di kamarnya malah dikejutkan dengan si pemilik apartemen yang sudah berganti kemeja dan memegang kunci mobil, siap berangkat _kemana lagi kalau bukan rumah sakit_.

“Byungchan..”

Byungchan bisa melihat bagaimana tatapan kaget Seungwoo ketika melihatnya. Sedangkan di lain sisi Byungchan kaget dengan penampilan Seungwoo yang— _okay_ , Seungwoo memang sedang sakit, tapi seharusnya tidak sampai seberantakan ini, kurus, pucat, jangan lewatkan kumis Seungwoo yang sudah tidak bisa dibilang tipis lagi –pasti sudah lebih dari tiga minggu tidak dicukur.

“Mau kemana?”

“Rumah sakit.”

“Belum boleh. Kak Sunhwa udah cerita, dia nitipin lo ke gue.”

Byungchan melihat gerakan bibir Seungwoo yang membentuk 'oh'.

“Gue udah sehat—

“Kalo lo udah sehat mending energinya dipake buat _shaving_. Kumis lo tebel banget.” Ujar Byungchan asal.

Seungwoo diam, menyentuh pelan bagian atas bibirnya yang memang sudah terasa kasar. _Sialan, malu-maluin_.

“Duduk dulu, Chan.” Seungwoo pun tidak jadi melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu apartemen, malah terburu-buru masuk ke dalam kamar entah untuk apa.

Byungchan duduk di sofa ruang tengah, melihat ke sekelilingnya. Masih sama seperti terakhir kali Byungchan lihat. Bedanya dulu dia disini bebas, bisa tiduran di karpet, atau sesekali berantakin tumpukan kaset film punya Seungwoo –nonton sambil menunggu yang punya apartemen pulang.

Sekarang Byungchan tamu disini, cuma bisa duduk manis menunggu sampai pemilik apartemen datang menghampiri. Tapi anehnya sudah lebih dari lima belas menit Byungchan menunggu, Seungwoo tidak juga keluar dari kamar.

_Byungchan jadi khawatir._

Akhirnya Byungchan memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar Seungwoo, yang ternyata kosong –tidak ada Seungwoo. Byungchan masuk lebih jauh lagi sampai tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi, lalu di dorongnya pelan.

Seungwoo terduduk di pojok kamar mandi, menunduk sambil memegangi kepalanya.

“Seungwoo?”

“Sini gue bantu bangun.”

Byungchan memapah Seungwoo menuju tempat tidurnya, tidak sulit karena ukuran tubuh mereka berdua memang hampir sama besar. Byungchan berhasil membawa Seungwoo sampai ke tempat tidur, dibantunya Seungwoo agar bisa langsung berbaring, lalu kemudian diselimuti.

“Udah makan?”

Seungwoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Gue bikinin makanan, abis itu langsung minum obat.”

Sesuai instruksi Sunhwa, Byungchan menyempatkan diri untuk belanja bahan makanan dahulu sebelum ke tempat Seungwoo. Bayangkan saja, mau masak apa Byungchan kalau isi kulkas Seungwoo hampir kosong melompong. Hanya ada beberapa _cup_ mie instan, soda, dan bir kalengan.

Byungchan hanya memasak seadanya saja –bubur nasi dengan potongan wortel, jagung, dan kacang polong, serta sup isi daging dan tahu. Semuanya favorit Seungwoo, _dulu_. Seungwoo selalu suka buburnya asin dan supnya agak tawar.

“Makan dulu.”

Seungwoo bangun dengan disuguhi nampan berisi bubur, sup, dan segelas air. Seungwoo memakan buburnya pelan-pelan, sebelum dengan lahap menghabiskan semuanya.

“Enak?”

“Banget. Memang masih masakan kamu yang paling enak. Yang _waktu itu_ juga.. Makasih ya, Chan.”

Byungchan sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya, sempat-sempatnya salah tingkah. Tanpa sadar mereka sudah saling sebut _aku-kamu_ lagi. Dan tadi, Seungwoo bilang 'waktu itu' –berarti Seungwoo makan sup rumput laut yang Byungchan buat. “ _Er_ , kamu mau langsung minum obat?”

“Boleh, di laci meja.”

Byungchan membuka laci meja di dekatnya, malah menemukan album foto besar yang Byungchan tau benar apa isinya –karena Byungchan juga punya sama persis di apartemennya. Kenangan selama mereka masih pacaran. Seungwoo masih menyimpannya, tidak ada debu, rapi, dan _harum_ Seungwoo. _Byungchan, fokus_. Byungchan pun kembali ingat tujuan awalnya –mengambil obat Seungwoo.

Setelah selesai menelan obatnya, Seungwoo jadi ingat kalau salah satu obatnya punya efek samping membuat kantuk. Buktinya dalam beberapa menit saja matanya sudah tidak bisa fokus karena terasa berat, tapi Seungwoo menahannya mati-matian –takut laki-laki manis di depannya pergi ketika ia terlelap.

“Seungwoo mending kamu tidur deh, nggak usah maksain gitu.”

“Janji dulu, jangan pergi kalau aku masih tidur. Ya?”

Wajah Seungwoo benar-benar memelas, Byungchan jadi tidak tega.

“Iya, janji.”

Hanya dalam hitungan menit Seungwoo sudah tertidur pulas. Byungchan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memerhatikan Seungwoo lekat-lekat, setelah setahun lebih tidak melihat Seungwoo secara langsung. Diusapnya rambut Seungwoo pelan, yang malah diikuti igauan pelan dari bibir Seungwoo. _“Byungchan, sayang, jangan tinggalin aku ya?”_

Dipegangnya tangan kiri Seungwoo. Namun atensinya seketika teralih dari yang awalnya masih memandangi wajah Seungwoo, menuju ke logam mungil yang melingkar di jari manis laki-laki yang sedang terlelap itu.

“Kalau masih dipake gimana bisa ada yang gantiin gue ngurusin lo kalau lagi kumat kayak gini.”

Byungchan juga sebenarnya sama saja. Bedanya, kalau Seungwoo sengaja memakai cincin pada tempatnya, biar orang-orang tau kalau dia sudah ada pemilik. Sebaliknya, Byungchan jadikan cincin mereka liontin karena tidak mau orang lain lihat –jadi tidak kasihan padanya, dan biar Seungwoo selalu dekat, _fikir Byungchan_.

_After breaking up with you_  
_I lost a lot and have a lot to get back_  
_Along with my wounded heart, time has passed_  
_Now it tells me to endure everything that gave me a hard time_

*

Seungwoo bangun dengan keadaan kamar kosong, tidak ada Byungchan di kamarnya.

Meskipun masih sedikit oleng, Seungwoo berjalan keluar kamar.

“Udah bangun?”

Itu dia Byungchan, sedang mencuci piring. Untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama, Seungwoo melihat apron warna hitam itu dipakai _pemiliknya_.

“Pas banget gue udah selesai cuci piring.” Byungchan melepas apronnya, dikembalikan ke tempat semula.

Diluar dugaan Seungwoo, setelah itu Byungchan malah mengambil mantelnya yang sejak tadi diletakkan sembarang di sofa.

“Mau.. kemana?” Tanya Seungwoo hati-hati.

“Pulang. Urusan gue udah selesai soalnya.”

Seungwoo menarik tangan Byungchan ketika sang empu beberapa langkah lagi sampai ke pintu apartemennya. “Byungchan, ada yang mau aku bicarain.”

Seungwoo dengan _aku-kamu_ -nya lagi. Membuat Byungchan menghela nafasnya kasar.

“Kalau lo mau minta maaf, gue udah maafin dari dulu kok. Kalau yang mau dibahas yang waktu itu, _sorry_ gue udah nggak mau bahas lagi. Itu udah lama banget, dan gue rasa lebih baik memang kayak gini.”

_I no longer talk about our breakup story_  
_It's all in the past_  
_A long time has passed_  
_A long time has passed_

Byungchan berjalan dengan cepat. Topengnya belum boleh luntur. Salahnya Byungchan malah parkir mobil _outdoor_ , waktunya untuk menuju ke mobil jadi lebih lama. Byungchan semakin mempercepat langkahnya ketika sudah berada di luar gedung, sedikit lagi, _lima langkah lagi menuju mobilnya_.

Tepat di langkah kedua, tangannya ditarik dari belakang. Byungchan hapal aroma manis ini. Langkahnya benar-benar terhenti ketika Seungwoo menahan— memeluknya dari belakang.

“Kesalahan terbesar aku adalah biarin kamu pergi, _I won’t do the same mistake again_ Byungchan.”

“Terus apa?”

“Aku janji—

“ _Don’t, please don’t ever say the word again_ —“ Byungchan menutup kedua telinganya. “—atau aku akan percaya lagi, jatuh lagi, Seungwoo. _Kenapa?_ Kamu nggak kasian apa sama hati aku Seungwoo, kamu bakal bikin lukanya terbuka lagi...”

“ _But you love me_ , Byungchan.”

“Kamu tau, aku juga _sama_.”

Seungwoo, untuk pertama kali melihat Byungchan- _nya_ sekacau ini. Byungchan masih menolak menatapnya meskipun di posisi ini Seungwoo bisa melihat wajah Byungchan dengan jelas–memejamkan mata, wajah dan hidung memerah, air mata yang tidak kunjung berhenti, bibir digigiti. Seungwoo tangkup wajah basah Byungchan, dihapus pelan-pelan air matanya, dikecup juga keningnya lama, lalu dipeluknya tubuh kurus laki-laki manis yang masih bergetar itu.

“Maaf.. Aku nggak tau harus gimana lagi. Aku cuma mau kamu, aku kangen _kita_. Kamu _kacau_ , aku juga Byungchan.”

Sewaktu Byungchan membuka mata lalu menatapnya balik dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Seungwoo tidak bisa tahan dan langsung mendorong Byungchan sampai terpojok di mobilnya. Mencium bibir ranum yang lebih muda dengan tidak sabaran. Byungchan memejamkan kedua matanya lagi, membalas pangutan Seungwoo dengan sama tidak sabarnya.

Ciuman panjang keduanya diakhiri dengan kecupan lama di bibir Byungchan.

“Kenapa nggak dari dulu kamu paksa aku kayak gini.”

“Aku sadar kesalahanku. Buat orang sesabar kamu pergi, pasti salahnya di aku. Maaf buat kamu ngerasain yang seharusnya nggak kamu rasain. Kamu bener dengan keputusan kamu Byungchan, aku hargain itu. Awalnya aku mau beneran lepasin kamu, tapi begitu denger kalau ada yang deketin kamu.. _Nggak_ , nggak ada yang boleh nyentuh _punyaku_. Selama ini aku tahan, tapi sejak ketemu kamu, aku nggak bisa tahan lagi.”

Seungwoo menggenggam tangan sebelah kanan Byungchan, lalu dikecupi. “Kita mulai dari awal lagi ya?”

 _Dimple_ kesukaannya nampak. Meskipun masih dengan wajah berantakan, Byungchan- _nya_ tersenyum dan kemudian mengangguk. Seungwoo tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluknya _lagi_.

_Sayang, sayang banget Seungwoo sama Byungchan. Nggak boleh lepas lagi._

_After breaking up with you_  
_I no longer talk about our breakup story_  
_It's all in the past_

“Byungchan, lihat, _first snow_. Aku jadi inget pertama kali kita ketemu, di halte cuma berdua, aku kedinginan gara-gara nggak pake mantel, salju pertamanya turun nggak kasih kabar sih. Tapi gara-gara aku nggak bawa mantel, kamu jadi pinjemin aku mantel kamu waktu kamu udah dijemput..”

Byungchan tentu saja masih ingat, sudah dibilang kalau sembilan puluh persen memori otaknya berisi tentang Seungwoo.

“Byungchan.. ke rumah sakit _yuk_. Rasanya aku nggak kuat lagi—

Seungwoo benar-benar pingsan dipelukannya. Byungchan baru sadar kalau ternyata Seungwoo cuma pakai kemeja tipis, tanpa mantel. Tentu saja membuat Byungchan histeris dan dengan cepat membawa Seungwoo masuk ke mobil, menuju ke rumah sakit.

Malam itu, Byungchan terpaksa menginap di rumah sakit, karena Seungwoo harus diopname lagi.

_And their story repeats itself._

Sama-sama di awal musim dingin, seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Semoga kali ini sampai benar-benar _mengikat janji_.

_A long time has passed_  
_And I walk in the winter where I met you for the first time_

**Author's Note:**

> Makasih udah baca sampai akhir! 
> 
> Untuk catatan kalau tulisan ini sebelumnya udah pernah dipost di write.as (via [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/byungpeaches)).


End file.
